Making Amends
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: They agreed to talk things over after the mission. Now that that time has come what will they say, what can they say after fifteen years? #8 of the Opposites Attract one-shot series. Part 2 of #7 "You Left Me"


**Making Amends  
>part two of "You left me"<strong>

"Yoko-sama now may we talk?" Amaya walked into a room. It was the room that Kurama had made into a greenhouse at Genkai's compound.

"Yes." Yoko said and turned to walk further in the room and motion with his finger for Amaya to follow. Amaya stopped when she saw Yoko fiddling with a Venus Fly Trap.

Yoko sat in a chair and looked at Amaya, "Yes Cub?"

"If that human doesn't mean anything to you then why did you help Kurama save her?"

"She brought back memories of my mom.. I didn't want him to feel the pain I did when I lost mine."

"What?" Amaya raised a brow.

"My father killed my mother."

"Why would he do that?"

"He thought my mother wanted a new mate since they were always fighting so instead of letting her go he killed her." Yoko explained. Amaya now knew why Yoko was like that when she and Hiei said to each other back in the Makai.

"So that's why you told me to stop fighting with Hiei." Amaya understood completely now.

Yoko nodded as he continued to pet the Venus Fly Trap. The plant responded by "purring", "That's why I'm so protective of you Cub. I was about nine when this happened my sister was about three." Amaya saw tears in Yoko eyes and knew something must have happened to her.

"But why her, of all the species why did have to be a human?" Amaya wondered.

Yoko merely shrugged.

"After you saved her why didn't you come back?"

"I got in trouble for stealing the Forlorn Hope and had to work for the talking baby."

Amaya laughed a little bit before getting serious again, "But why did you choose to turn your back on me and make a human the most important thing to you?" Amaya looked Yoko dead in the eye.

"I thought you were dead. I heard the band was attacked. I didn't know you made it out."

"You still could've come back to check. Do you really think I'm that weak?"

"Cub I don't think you weak you know that. Cub I couldn't because of that stupid baby and the fact that human was sick. I know that's no reason but if I could I would have."

"So why didn't you? I want the truth, not some damn lie."

"Cub I'm telling the truth believe me or don't." Yoko got up and walked toward the door "But know this Cub in no way are you weak and I have never thought that. And _if _you knew me you'd wouldn't be question me about if I care for you or not." Yoko left the room with that said.

Amaya sat in the chair where Yoko had sat, she buried her face in her hands, and cried.

"What's wrong Amaya?" Hiei asked has he and Kuronue entered the room and went to her.

"I just don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Ask Yoko-sama."

"Amaya don't tell me you're mad Yoko didn't come to find you. Yoko would have if he knew you were alive. Before I died we got word that everyone in the band died, even you. Yoko was so upset and pissed he lost it. We both know Yoko always keep his calm. You keep asking him this just makes him upset because he realize he was tricked. It hurts him to think that he thought his cub was dead. He won't ever say this to you but he thinks that you hate him for never coming to find you." Kuronue said looking at her. "Amaya you got to realize that Yoko may seem all tough but he's not, you should know that better than anybody." Kuronue stood up and left the room.

"I'm not angry, I'm hurt."

"Amaya, he's hurting too. He thinks that you hate him for not coming for you. He feels like he hurt the one person he cares more about than his own life. He told me he would give up his title as king of thieves if he could go back in time he would never have saved her life and would have came for you." Hiei wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"... And I would give me title as White Fang if I could have him back."

"You got him if you would stop pushing him away by making him feel bad about what he didn't do." Hiei said then walked away.

"No. I mean like he was before, before he became part of Kurama."

Amaya later went to find Yoko. She saw a plant she had never seen before. She reached out to touch it.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you, cub." A voice spoke, making Amaya jump.

"Why not?" Amaya looked at him. "It's gorgeous."

"That one can eat you alive cub."

Yoko petted one of the plants as it purred when he walked by. Yoko looked at Amaya. "Anything wrong Cub?"

"I want to talk to you...please?"

"What did you want to talk to me about Cub?"

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry that I've been acting like such a spoiled brat, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Cub it's fine. I know why you were acting the way you were."

" To think that you had been taking away from me by that bounty hunter to find you with humans, that you swore you would never grow attached to, was a big surprise. I just thought maybe you've changed and moved on; you didn't want me anymore." Amaya looked down at her feet when she felt tears fill her eyes.

Yoko grabbed the ookami's chin and made her look at him, "Now wait a minute. You should know me better than that. And I told you before that I was coming back, you're my cub, Amaya. I would never grow tired of you. I don't want to hear you talk like that again, you understand me?"

"Yes sir…It's just, I've missed you so badly."

"I know." Yoko pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you too Cub."

**Fin **

**Thanks to Snow Kurama for helping me with this awhile back. We kinda just threw this one together quickly, so sorry if it's sort of a dud. I added a thing or two as well. **


End file.
